falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout 76 patch 1.1.3.11
Fallout 76: Wild Appalachia Patch 8.5 Notes – April 23, 2019 We’re releasing Wild Appalachia Patch 8.5 today, which brings the ProSnap Deluxe Camera and two forms of Repair Kits to Fallout 76. We’re also making balance adjustments for some Aluminum items and applying a number of bug fixes. Catch a few highlights from today’s patch below, and then read on for the full patch notes.Fallout 76: Wild Appalachia Patch 8.5 Notes – April 23, 2019 Patch highlights * ProSnap Deluxe Camera: Find and equip this new functional Camera to snap photos more easily than ever before, begin the “Bucket List” quest, and complete Camera-related Challenges! * Basic Repair Kits: New single-use consumables that can be used to repair one item to 100% Condition without using any crafting materials. You can visit the Atomic Shop to purchase Basic Repair Kits. ** Further below, we’ve also shared additional details on our thinking behind adding utility items like this to the Atomic Shop. * Improved Repair Kits: New single-use consumables that can be used to buff one item to 150% Condition without using any crafting materials. These are rare items that can be earned by completing some types of in-game content. * Balance Adjustments: Aluminum Trays, Oil Cans, and Empty Cans now provide Aluminum when scrapped and we’ve increased their base Cap values. Patch version Download sizes for today’s patch will be approximately 2 GB for consoles and under 1 GB for PC. * PC: 1.1.3.11 * PS4: 1.1.3.9 * Xbox: 1.1.3.7 Wild Appalachia New feature - ProSnap Deluxe Camera * The ProSnap Deluxe is a functional in-game camera you can use to fill your Photomode Gallery with snapshots of your adventures. * The ProSnap Deluxe can be equipped and favorited like a weapon. * Use the “Aim” button to look through the Camera’s lens, and then press the “Attack” button to snap a photo. * You can use a Tinker’s Workbench to build a ProSnap Deluxe and apply mods, like lenses. * The Camera uses Film to take photos, and you can use the Tinker’s Workbench to craft additional Film. * When you take aim with the ProSnap Deluxe, it will also display the names of nearby locations and creatures it recognizes in the viewfinder. * Learn to craft a ProSnap Deluxe Camera by finding a broken one on the corpse of a tourist who met their end in the Wasteland. * Once you’ve acquired a Camera, you’ll begin the new “Bucket List” quest, which allows you to finish the tourist’s photography collection, if you so desire. * Many new Camera-related Challenges have been added to Fallout 76 that you can complete using your ProSnap Deluxe. General New consumable utility item - Repair Kits Repair Kits are new, single-use consumable items that immediately restore the Condition of an item in your inventory. They come in two forms: Basic Repair Kits and Improved Repair Kits. Basic Repair Kits * Each Basic Repair Kit you own can be used to restore one item in your inventory or Stash to 100% Condition. * Basic Repair Kits do not consume any of your crafting materials when repairing an item. * Additionally, they cannot be crafted, dropped, sold to vendors, or traded with other players. * After acquiring a Repair Kit, use it by opening your Pip-Boy, finding an item that you’d like to repair, selecting the “Inspect/Repair” option, and then choosing “Repair Kit" * The number of Repair Kits you own will be displayed to you on the “Repair Kit” button in the “Inspect/Repair” menu. * Basic Repair Kits are unlockable in the Atomic Shop using Atoms you’ve purchased or those you’ve earned by completing in-game challenges. * Please note: If you purchase Basic Repair Kits by entering the Atomic Shop from the game’s Main Menu, they will be added to your most recently played Character’s inventory. * Prior to purchasing Repair Kits, please ensure you’ve logged into a world with the character that you’d like to receive them. Improved Repair Kits * Each Improved Repair Kit you own can be used to buff one of the items in your inventory or Stash to 150% Condition. * Like Basic Repair Kits, Improved Kits cannot be dropped, crafted, traded, or sold, and do not use any of your crafting materials when consumed. * Improved Repair Kits are not available in the Atomic Shop. They are rare items you can earn by completing in-game content. * They are currently dropped as loot by the Scorchbeast Queen and may be added as rewards for other types of in-game content in the future. * If you own both Basic and Improved Kits, you will be prompted to select which type you’d like to use when repairing an item. A note on utility items in the Atomic Shop First, thank you to everyone in the Fallout 76 community who took the time to share their feedback and concerns about adding a utility item like Repair Kits to the Atomic Shop. Over the past couple weeks, we’ve examined all the feedback and today we want to share our thinking when it comes to these types of items and how they relate to the Atomic Shop. When we originally announced the Atomic Shop last year, we said that it will not provide anything that offers a competitive advantage. We remain committed to that statement and take it into account when we evaluate every new item that we bring to the Shop, both now and in the future. While Repair Kits do offer a way to fix an item in the field, we feel you will find that they are a convenient option you can utilize during your adventures. If we find that Repair Kits do offer any sort of competitive advantage once they are available, we will make any changes necessary to ensure that advantage is removed. Aside from purchasing Atoms, you can also unlock Basic Repair Kits using Atoms you’ve earned from Challenges. Additionally, the more powerful Improved Repair Kits will not be available in the Shop and can be earned by completing in-game content, like killing the Scorchbeast Queen. Design and balance * Junk: Aluminum Oil Cans now each grant 1 Aluminum when scrapped, rather than 1 Steel, and the can’s base value has been increased from 9 to 13 Caps. * Junk: Aluminum Trays and Empty Cans now each grant 2 Aluminum when scrapped, rather than 2 Steel, and their base values have each been increased from 1 to 10 Caps. Sound * News Screen: Sound effects have been added and will play when interacting with the News Screen. Bug fixes C.A.M.P., crafting, and workshops * Blueprints: Attempting to add an object that was built on top of another object to a Blueprint, such as a chair on a foundation, no longer sometimes prevents the Blueprint from including those objects. * Bulb Lettering: The letter “W” now correctly lights up when powered and activated. * Wall Décor: The Nuke Mobile is now correctly located in the Wall Décor build menu rather than Lights. Challenges * General: A number of Challenges and Subchallenges have received updated descriptions to improve clarity. * Rad Storm Challenges: Nuke zones now count toward Rad Storm-related Challenges, such as the “Kill a Glowing Creature in a Rad Storm” Daily Challenge. Items * Apparel: All Fasnacht masks are now immune to Condition damage. * Headwear: The Baaaad News Billy mask is now correctly located in the Headwear crafting menu rather than Outfits. * Mods: Found Mods can now be correctly applied to Power Armor and weapons. * Weapons: The Salvaged Assaultron Head’s crafting requirements now correctly include the Science Expert Perk rather than the Gunsmith Perk. Performance and stability * Loading: Fixed an issue that could cause players to encounter an infinite loading screen. * Performance: Implemented an improvement to reduce hitching while running the game client. * Stability: Fixed an issue that could cause the PC game client to crash after exiting to the desktop from the Main Menu. * Stability: Addressed an issue that could cause the game client to crash when entering the Atom purchase screen from the Atomic Shop. Quests and events * Encryptid: Individual Pylons during the Encryptid Event will only register one interaction at a time and only count as one of the three required Pylons. User interface * Photomode: Players who have unlocked the Looking to the Future Pose can once again select and use it in Photomode. * Pip-Boy: Item stats now correctly remain visible when inspecting an item in the Pip-Boy. * Power Armor: The Bone Raider Excavator paint preview image no longer incorrectly appears when inspecting unpainted Excavator Power Armor. * Repair: Item stats now remain visible after entering and exiting the Inspect/Repair menu. * Scoreboards: Survival Beta Scoreboard icons on the Map now correctly update to reflect new rankings after a player disconnects from a world. * Scoreboards: The first score type listed on the Survival Beta Scoreboard now correctly matches the Top 3 for the week. * Shop: Addressed an issue that could cause controls to become unresponsive upon returning to the Main Menu after exiting the Atom purchase screen. * Social: The Friends List once again sorts friends based on their current status: Online, Online Different World, Main Menu, Offline, Ignored, and Blocked. * Workshops: The Corvega Small Water Purifier variant is now correctly marked as a premium item in the Workshop build menu. Undocumented changes References Category:Fallout 76 patches fr:Mise à jour 1.1.3.11 de Fallout 76 ru:Патч 1.1.3.11 для Fallout 76